1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oral artificial ventilation apparatus, and more particularly to apparatus which includes means for protecting the rescuer or individual administering oral artificial ventilation from contracting diseases carried by the victim or person to whom artificial ventilation is administered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The widespread use of artificial respiration or artificial oral ventilation techniques, also referred to as mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, is well known in the medical arts, both for field use and in emergency rooms. The mouth-to-mouth technique is used alone or in combination with cardiac massage, this combination being known as cardiopulmonary resuscitation. Emergency medical personnel and emergency rescue personnel must take victims in need of artificial ventilation as they find them and unfortunately, whether or not these individuals carry viral or bacterial diseases is frequently unknown. It is highly desirable to permit life saving oral resuscitation techniques, but it is also highly desirable to protect the personnel administering such techniques from possible infectious disease.
Similar problems are encountered in training exercise where health care workers practice artificial oral ventilation techniques using mannikins or training devices such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,590. Disease organisms carried by one worker can be transferred to the mannikin and possibly from the mannikin to subsequent workers using the mannikin for training. As used herein, the terms "victim" and "subject" should be understood as including both actual human patients and training mannikins or devices simulating the human patient. Typically, such training devices have face, lip and nose portions configured to match those of a typical human being.
Artificial ventilation apparatus presently known include those of the type generally represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,995,131 to Elam; and 3,006,337 to Aquado. A shortcoming of these devices is that they provide essentially no barrier between the victim and the medical personnel and infectious disease can be readily transmitted when these devices are employed.
Partial solutions to the aforenoted problem are provided by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,395,700 to Stillman and 3,407,810 to Waldrep. Stillman employs an air passage which allows air being exhaled by the victim to pass through the device without being inhaled by the administering individual. Waldrep utilizes a long tube with a mouth piece for the rescuer at one end and a "saliva trap" at the opposite end for insertion into the victim's mouth. However, neither Stillman nor Waldrep provides means for protecting the rescuer or administering individual from air exhaled through the victim's nostrils.
The problem of providing acceptable oral artificial ventilation apparatus for protecting the rescuer is complicated by the difficult and demanding environment in which such apparatus must function. Typically, the rescuer is preoccupied with urgent tasks such as administration of cardiac massage and administration of first aid for the victim's injuries in addition to administration of mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, all of which tasks require urgent attention. Accordingly, artificial oral ventilation apparatus must be exceedingly simple to use, and should not require attention during the procedure. The apparatus should not cause additional risk to the patient. For example, real human victims often regurgitate during resuscitation attempts. The oral artificial ventilation apparatus should not cause injury to the patient in the event of regurgitation. Moreover, humans have widely varying facial characteristics. Preferably, an oral artificial ventilation apparatus should be adaptable to a wide range of facial configurations so that a few standardized devices or, most preferably, one standardized device can be carried by rescue workers and employed with any victim. Also, the apparatus should be low in cost so that it can be used once and discarded, and so that the devices can be economically stocked in rescue workers' supply kits.